


Might Could Have

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [55]
Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Impending Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Doc reflects on his choices.





	Might Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 55. chance

Might could have made more of my chances out here. Might could've used that piece of paper a bit more, been a proper dentist in some silver town.

Seems I didn't find much profit in that, and liked my odds a bit more with parting fools from their money over a friendly game of cards. Maybe it was knowing I was dying by inches. There's a part of me that wanted the thrill, the chance of a card game leading to a faster death.

Wish it had now. Wish Wyatt would go. 

This slow death hurts him more than me.


End file.
